Fun And Games
by DeweyFinn21
Summary: Skye and FitzSimmons are alone on a plane and decide to pass the time. How crazy can the three of them get with no alcohol and no drugs, but yet no limitations and no rules. Well, when two of the partiers are scientists, odds are it's not going to get that crazy. Although, things are not always what they appear to be. FitzSimmons Romance-ish.


Fun And Games

By DeweyFinn21

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. I just like writing about them. Author's Note: Sorry I've been gone for a little while, first I kept getting errors when trying to access the site, and then I was gone for a while, so here I am. And I had this idea. And wow, did it turn sexual. Not like, actual anything, otherwise it'd be rated M and I don't really write those stories, but the innuendos, my God. I don't often make my stories rated T, but trust me, this one needs it. Some people who are really cautious may even put it as an M, but since there's nothing here actually graphic, I think it can get away with a T. Maybe I need to hang out with RangerLoveAll a little less, but I digress. He's my friend. He also read this before I posted it and said that it gave him an idea. I'm scared for that. Let's get started.**_

Skye was bored. Really bored. She headed to the lab to meet with FitzSimmons.

"Hello Skye, what's going on?" Simmons asked.

"There's nothing to do. We're parked here at this S.H.I.E.L.D. place, but it's high level access only, and I still don't have it. There's nothing to do." Skye whined.

"Well, you could always play a game." Fitz suggested.

"Nah, I already beat everything on my laptop, and the replayability is very low for all of them." Skye tried to explain.

"No, not like that." Fitz told her.

"What?"

"I mean like an actual game, we'll help you, I mean, we've got nothing better to do. This is a strength meeting, our intellect isn't needed." Fitz continued.

"So, what are you going to do?" Skye asked.

"Do you think we should show her what we did at the Academy?" Simmons asked him.

"What did you do?" Skye asked.

"Is she ready for it?" Fitz asked worried.

"Yes! Whatever it is! I'll do it!" Skye exclaimed.

"Fine. Simmons, do you have a quarter? I left my change in the room." Fitz asked his partner.

"Yeah. Here you go Fitz." Simmons handed him a quarter.

"So, Skye. Heads or Tails?" Fitz asked.

"What?"

"Heads or Tails?"

"This is what you did?" Skye asked incredulously.

"Answer the question, please." Fitz said getting annoyed.

"Tails." Skye said. Fitz flipped the coin. He caught in in his palm.

"It is tails. You are safe this round." Fitz told her.

"Wait, what does that mean?" Skye asked.

"You'll find out. Jemma, Heads or Tails?"

"Heads." Fitz flipped the coin again. He caught it again.

"It is heads, you are safe. Skye, Heads or Tails?"

"What, but what about you?"

"I'm the flipper, once one of you two loses, then I'll guess." Fitz explained a rule to her.

"Heads." Skye said. Fitz flipped the coin. It landed in his hand. He showed it to the girls. It was Tails.

"Okay, so I guess it's my turn, which of you goes first?" Skye asked.

"Ah ah ah." Simmons started.

"What?"

"The two of us have to decide what your punishment for losing should be." Fitz continued.

"It shouldn't be too bad since it is your first time playing." Simmons added.

"But, she is the one who wanted to do this." Fitz pointed out.

"Hmm. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Simmons said.

"I think so Brain, but how are we going to fit three whole watermelons inside the baby hedgehog?" Fitz joked.

"Uh." Skye said.

"Okay, we've got it." Simmons said. "Your first challenge for losing shall be that you must go into Ward's bedroom and steal a pair of his socks." Simmons laid the challenge out to her.

"What?" Skye asked.

"If you don't want to do this challenge, you forfeit and the game continues without you." Fitz explained.

"Okay. He's not here, it shouldn't be too hard." Skye left the lab and headed towards Grant's room. She opened the door and headed to the drawers. He opened up the top one to find some guns. She closed that one and went to the next one. Ammo. Close that. Next one. Socks. She grabbed one and closed the drawer. Skye then headed back to the lab.

"Okay. You did it." Simmons said.

"Yeah, I got some of his socks. That was you going easy? Come on, I bet you got nothing."

"Well, it's your time to flip." Fitz explained handing to quarter to Skye. "Okay, Simmons, Heads or Tails?"

"Tails." Simmons told her. Skye flipped the quarter and it landed on the ground.

"Strike one." Fitz said.

"What?" Skye asked.

"You have to catch the quarter." Simmons told her.

"Well, nobody told me!"

"Exactly." Fitz said.

"That's a little unfair."

"It always is." Fitz said.

"So, Fitz-"

"Um, no. You have to ask Simmons again, since that last one didn't count." Fitz told her.

"What?" Skye asked.

"Them's the rules." Simmons told her.

"Fine. Simmons. Heads or Tails?"

"Tails." Skye flipped the coin. She barely caught it. She needed to learn to control the power that he coin tosses had. The coin was on Tails.

"Okay Fitz, Heads or Tails?"

"Tails." Fitz said. Skye flipped the coin softer than last time and easily caught it. It was Tails.

"Simmons?"

"Heads." Skye flipped it. Heads.

"Fitz?"

"Tails." Coin flip. Tails.

"Simmons?"

"Tails." Coin flip. Tails.

"Fitz?"

"Tails." Coin flip. Tails.

"Simmons?"

"Heads." Coin flip. Heads.

"Fitz?" Skye was getting really annoyed by this she wanted one of them to lose.

"Heads." Coin flip. Heads.

"Simmons?" The two scientists could hear the murderous rage from within the hacker. She was getting annoyed. Their plan was working perfectly.

"Heads." Coin flip. Heads.

"Fitz?"

"Heads." Coin flip. Heads.

"Simmons?"

"Heads." Coin flip. Heads.

"Fitz?"

"Tails." Coin flip. Tails.

"Simmons?" Skye didn't know how they had become so good at this game, but they must have done something. If only there were a way to check on that.

"Heads." Coin flip. Heads.

"Fitz?" Skye asked, not really keeping the irritation out of her voice.

"Tails." Coin flip. Tails.

"Oh, come on!" Skye said.

"What?" Simmons asked.

"How are you two doing that?" Skye asked.

"Doing what?" Fitz asked.

"Getting it right every time. I think the coin is weighted." Skye said.

"If that was true it would always land on the same side." Simmons pointed out.

"Fine. Simmons?"

"Tails." Skye flipped the coin so hard that it went out of her grasp and hit the floor.

"Strike two." Fitz said. Skye flipped the coin again.

"Strike three, you're out." Simmons said.

"What?" Skye asked angrily.

"You have to ask Simmons again before flipping the coin." Fitz told her.

"This is totally not fair! So now what? I just leave?"

"No. You struck out. That means it's time for a super ultra mega deluxe challenge." Simmons told her.

"Oh. This'll be easy." Skye said, not thinking that FitzSimmons could come up with anything that bad.

"Okay, so for this one, you have to run through the entire Bus." Fitz said.

"That's all?"

"No." Simmons said. "You have to do it naked." She added. Skye's eyes opened in shock.

"Naked?"

"Nobody else is here, so it shouldn't be too bad, right?" Fitz said.

"But." Skye tried to reply.

"Strip down here, and run around the entire Bus. We'll have you on camera so make sure you go into every room on this thing." Simmons said.

"But that includes the cockpit." Skye pointed out.

"Yes. Yes it does. Good for you." Fitz mocked.

"The cockpit has a big window where people could see me." Skye pointed out.

"Then you better be quick." Simmons told her. Skye wanted to argue, but she knew that it would get her nowhere, so she started undressing. Once she was completely nude, she started her run around the Bus. Once Skye was a safe distance away, Simmons started talking to Fitz.

"So, I see that our voice controlled weighted money is working fine." She said to him.

"Yep. It responds to our voices and our voices only." Fitz added.

"So, when do we tell her that Coulson has to go over all the footage at the end of the day?" Simmons asked.

"I think she'll find out tomorrow." Fitz said.

"So, what do we do when she gets back?" Simmons asked.

"Well, by the rules, it is your turn to flip the coin since the same person can't go twice in a row." Fitz said.

"You are just making up these rules." Simmons said astonished.

"Well, we never had a third player before, it changes things." Fitz said.

"I remember whenever it was just the two of us at Academy. Whenever I would win. You know, for being somebody who doesn't speak well to humans, you can sure use your tongue when it's needed." Simmons reminisced.

"Yeah, so could you." Fitz retorted.

"So, should we check on her progress?" Simmons asked.

"Well, looks like she is currently in her room. So that means she's done a few rooms, but we've still got some time alone." Fitz told her.

"Fitz, it's too much of a risk. She could be faster than we think. As much as I would love to spend some _quality _time together, we just can't risk it." Simmons told him.

"How about I lose?" Fitz suggested.

"What?" Simmons asked confused.

"After I say heads. You say tails, somehow in some way, and then convince Skye to get the two of you to challenge me to be forced into your room with you for half an hour." Fitz said.

"Hmm. That could work." Simmons said. "Okay, now we just have to wait for her." And so the two began waiting.

"You know. It's weird." Fitz said.

"What is?"

"I would have thought that somebody like Skye would shave, but I guess not." Fitz said.

"Of course you would notice that."

"How can I not?! It's a jungle! Anyways, I mean, compared to you, anybody would be like a yeti." Fitz said.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I like girls who take time to care for their bodies." Fitz told her.

"Aw, you're trying to be sweet, but it's not happening." Simmons told him.

"What?"

"You want something special. It's not happening." Simmons said.

"No, I cannot believe that you think I am like that!" Fitz said, offended.

"Says the guy who noticed Skye's area." Simmons replied.

"Wow, okay. You just had to go there. Fine then, maybe next time I won't go easy on you."

"Fine!" Simmons yelled at him. Fitz looked at the screen.

"Oh, she's heading back. Quiet down, we need to appear normal." Fitz told her. Skye came back into the room.

"So, I did it. You two are lucky that nobody was looking into the Bus. Otherwise, I would kill you." Skye told them grabbing her clothes. She got dressed and grabbed the quarter.

"Uh, uh, uh. It's my turn, you can't go twice in a row." Simmons said.

"Fine."

"So, Skye. Heads or tails?" Simmons asked.

"Tails." Skye said. Simmons flipped the coin. It was Tails.

"Fitz? Heads or Tails?"

"Heads." Fitz said.

"That's heads, right? Not tails?" Simmons asked, winking at him.

"Not Tails." Fitz said. Simmons flipped the coin. It landed on tails.

"Okay, finally, somebody who's not me." Skye said. Simmons pulled her over so they could talk.

"I have a challenge for him." Simmons told Skye.

"What is it?"

"While you stay here in the lab, I'll force Fitz to stay a half hour in my room. He hates it in there, because of a lack or his understanding for its order." Simmons explained.

"Hey, that's not even close to what I had to do!" Skye rejected.

"That was a super ultra mega deluxe challenge. This is just a normal one." Simmons explained.

"Fine." Skye said. The two of them turned to Fitz.

"So, Fitz. Your challenge is to come with me and spend a half hour with me in my room. And you can't rearrange any of my things." Simmons said.

"But." Fitz falsely protested.

"Uh, you have to do it." Skye said, thinking that she had gotten the best of the scientist. FitzSimmons left the lab and headed to Simmons' room. Skye had nothing better to do, so she just grabbed a seat and waited while the two scientists headed off.

FitzSimmons made it to Jemma's room and Simmons quickly locked it.

"Okay, we have until the other get back, or a half hour, whichever comes first. I'm betting on them getting back." Simmons said.

"Then let's get started." Fitz hurried. He always loved it when they started playing games. It always seemed to end with a lot of fun.

_**So, yeah. Ending it there. RangerLoveAll says that he's going to write a story about Agents of Shield. Which is weird, since he doesn't really watch much of anything but Power Rangers, but I sorta convinced him to give the MCU a try, and he likes it for the most part. Although, his favorite hero is Tony Stark, and mine is Thor, but hey, what can you do? Anyways, I hoped that you liked that story even if it did get a little more risque than I usually do. But hey, I guess now that I'm 17 and can legally watch R-rated movies in the theater my mind is going to warp, ah, who am I kidding, I saw R-rated films before I even got an account here and my stories have been mostly family friendly. Maybe it's just my pent up hormones and the fact that I'M SEVENTEEN YEARS OLD AND I STILL HAVEN'T HAD A GIRLFRIEND! But anyways, please review this story, and say what you liked, what you didn't, and anything in between. Peace out. This has been DeweyFinn21 saying bye.**_


End file.
